vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
138000-all-this-wildstar-is-to-hard-please
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is how you should approach content in a group of friends / guilds so I agree. But if you are going to use the LFG tool and enter Vet Dungeons it's very good to practice in normal Dungeons first and also have the appropriate gear. Of course no one expects you to go to Youtube but expect people you don't know to teach you how to do a certain dungeon isn't right either. And saying before you start the Vet Dungeon that it's your first time and be friendly goes a long way as well. Edited October 6, 2015 by Tayle | |} ---- You can figure out WS fights on your own, you don't have to go to youtube to watch videos. In fact, big red telegraphs and cast bars are pretty self explanatory... But you really think that someone who is coming to the forums moaning about difficulty after the first dugneon wants to figure out and learn the fights...? In this regard, it's the complainers you should be complaining about... And many of us old players are ready to help, that's exactly why people shouldn't come to the forums whining after the first wipe, instead they should go to their friends ingame to get some help in the form of fun group play. | |} ---- No, instead we can have adults who are still incapable of writing clear sentences. Or spelling correctly or writing out full words ("ppl" is not a word). Or the difference between "this" and "these" (or "than" and "then" for that matter). | |} ---- over all a good comment...til the last part of "spelling correctly" dont have any conection to the topic..+ English its not my first language,and i speak 4 languages in total so sorry that i don't have a perfect english and i insult u so much...get over it! from your prospective all the good players is the one who speak english perfectly and spelling right... Edited October 6, 2015 by MadjokerZ | |} ---- That's kind of how it should be really. The problem is that years of the subscription model put the emphasis on achievements, gear and collections so much (as opposed to living in, and enjoying the virtual world, and viewing achievements through the lens of living in the virtual world), that when WoW perfected the achievement-oriented model, ever since then, people have viewed these things mechanistically - i.e. from outside the virtual world looking in, as mere achievements in just another game in the real world. It's all sort of by numbers these days. As opposed to the rp lite thing that used to shape MMOs (not saying you necessarily have to go all "prithee sire" and all that, just a sense of being in a virtual world is all that's required, even just a toy, fun sense of it), where you felt part of a the virtual world, you sort of semi-lived in it, got lost in it; now you're only too well aware that you're a chump sitting at a computer playing a videogame. I have only just started Wildstar, so I don't know which emphasis applies to this game, but certainly so far (lvl 20) it plays more like a virtual world than a lobby for ticking off achievements mechanistically. It actually plays like early WoW (which was a good game) rather than either the true old skool MMOs (UO, EQ) or the newer, shallower MMOs (although both TESO and GW2 have been trying to re-introduce the centrality of the sense of virtual world to this dilapidated genre). Edited October 6, 2015 by gurugeorgey | |} ---- i don't want to bash any one...i just want them to be more responsible...and try harder.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^^^ This i agree with, an in game dungeon/raid journal that gives you an idea of what the boss does i.e X boss does a cleave, X boss had a enrage timer, X boss does a charge so you will need to interrupt or X boss does this and you need to double jump etc etc. Sorta like the dungeon journal in WOW. Ive used this journal many times when i didn't know the fight and the journal was easy to understand. Also so far on the strawpoll it looks like the people saying it's too hard are the minority. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Apparently you've never been a parent.. this is wishful thinking :D | |} ---- Try to focus on only STL and KV until you've mastered them. And I assumed you've got all the gear you can get from Shiphands/Adventures/Reputation/Crafting etc? Dungeons are the last thing you should do before raids so if you are undergeared they are very hard but that's how they should be. Should Dungeons be the first step after hitting 50? I don't think so... | |} ---- Out of curiosity, what do you find difficult with them? Challenges? Timers? Mechanics? I've been in wipe fests before that still completed the dungeon. The only boss that I've found to be a complete PITA is the last boss on Skullcano. I don't consider myself a very good gamer and have gotten used to the play style that Wildstar demands in these. Raiding is one level further. It's really hard to have these conversations without some specifics of what you're having difficulty with, since a lot of the time it's something that someone might be able to help you with. | |} ---- ---- It starts out really hard, but after a while they will become easier when you get better at Wildstars mechanic. The last few months of doing Vet Dungeons with PUGs was a breeze. Everyone at the time knew their class and was gear well enough to do the dungeons. New players will get to that point too. It's just takes some time. | |} ---- ---- the game being f2p means casuals aren't forced to spend subscription time for them though. You don't feel like doing that frustrating dungeon? fine, come back another time, game will be here. It sure takes a load of my back to say the least. | |} ---- ---- This is a very, very dangerous thing to assume. If Wildstar loses a substantial portion of it's playerbase again it's not a guarantee that it will still be here. Would be a shame to see it go, but NCSoft has pulled plugs for less. | |} ---- What we need are clueless folk telling us what the game doesn't need when it does indeed need them. It needs everyone it can get or in another 12 months you'll be looking for a new game. | |} ---- ---- This. Kind of. There needs to be balance and Cabrine's kind of almost there. I'm a former hardcore player of a few games. (Local tournament level + US Top 100 Raiding) The hardcore mentality /is/ dying and I'm not sure if it's a sad thing or not. LFR is easily the worst thing Warcraft could have done - alongside Mythic with time restrictions for achievements. RPG's are deeply rooted in exploration and doing things at your own pace - which a lot of MMO's have forgotten. At least WoW did. One reason I came over here is because the game had a solid difficulty curve with difficult raids - and there's no "rush" to complete it. If I want to step up and go hard for a few months that's on me. Not because there's an achievement being dangled in front of my face that I won't get if I don't do it now. Wildstar has a hell of a lot more to do casually right now than a few of the other games on the market. The sheer customization we have has already taken hours from me and I still have months of time left hunting down housing stuff and holo-wardrobe items...and it'll provide either a challenge or some semblance of effort. Not killing "old raid bosses" in a few global cooldowns. Raids and vet dungeons are not the only content this game has. If they're worried about there not being enough content for casuals - once the new tier comes out they can adjust the older ones to be more pug friendly (? - haven't done them yet not sure on the actual difficulty) so players can go "see" that content; if they put effort in. LFR was not effort and should not be used in equation unless you want to talk about casuals running out of things to do because they can see the full raid in a single day - few hours even. "Progession Curve" ...Also people complaining this game is hard while leveling. Lol. At most you just need to actually pay attention. Wowee. Edited October 6, 2015 by Shirt | |} ---- this is what im speaking about this why im here !! difficult!!! so agree with u man 100% | |} ---- im going to call BS on this and say english is indeed your first language and you're just using that as an excuse.. look at how you spell, its your typical murica "text talk" style of spelling.. ex: "u" instead of "you", "ppl" instead of "people" etc. most people who speak/type in english when it is not their first, either go through great lengths to make sure everything is perfect or if they do make a mistake, they tend to completely miss spell a word or have broken sentence's. you on the other-hand are subbing words and being lazy with your sentence's. unless you learned english from these 11 yr olds your so against having in wildstar. Edited October 6, 2015 by Alacod | |} ---- Speaking 4 different languages is an excuse for not speaking one of them properly? Why? The reason I felt the need to point this out is because your logic is flawed. Just like this sentence, in many ways, let me explain why: There is a reason why this game is now F2P, and I'll spoil it for you, you are going to hate it unless you change your approach. The hardcore raid community is a small niche that obviously did not bring enough revenue to keep the game up in it's original state, the future of this game as of what it seems now, is going to be a mix of both, casual and hardcore, which you will have to deal with. Being an ass about it is not a proper way of dealing with it. Also, as you might have guessed, community consists of both "vent dung mlgpr0z" and "11 lfr kidz", and that's yet again, down to your approach and how are you going to deal with that fact because it's not going anywhere. tl;dr: You adapt to us, the "11yr old lfr kidz" and we'll adapt to you, Mr. Vent. Have a good day :) Edited October 6, 2015 by MetazX | |} ---- ---- ---- give this man a COOKIE!! his my hero !! | |} ---- ---- ---- ohh no not at all cupcake its just i don't have it on my keyboard right now that all.. ur math its very bad my friend work on it <3 Edited October 6, 2015 by MadjokerZ | |} ---- ---- I think we can both agree that there is no such thing as the perfect game. Every single one of them will have things we love and things that grind our gears. From what I can gather in your post, Wildstar has little to no redeemable quality in your eyes. It's not a bad game per say, it's just not your cup of tea and that's perfectly fine. Different games appeal to different folks. What I don't get, however, is this "I don't like Game A, but I like Game B and Game C. Make A like B and C and I'll consider playing." I see this one thrown around far too often and I don't understand why there are people who'd rather every MMO be shallow clones of one another than have different designs to appeal various types of crowd. If you follow the world of MMOs a bit, you'll notice that a lot of games switch to a Free to Play model. Doing so doesn't mean they're bad, they're just switching over to a more profitable business model. Carbine already made raiding more accessible and added a bunch of content for the non-raiders. And you can access it all at no charge whatsoever. If none of this appeals to you whatsoever, then no amount of changes and tweaks ever will. You already said it yourself: the game didn't entertain you enough to justify any kind of money investment. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The very hardest of endgame stuff is beyond my capability in most games. I play because I enjoy a new story, questing, exploring, crafting, collecting things and now figuring out paths and puzzles. Really why encourage someone like me not to play when money I spend on the game helps support it and I am not demanding a dang thing be nerfed. | |} ---- ---- This is probbaly why wildstar went F2P. There is nothing wrong with hard content. But most games have a difficulty setting for a reason. There being an easier setting, does nothing to take away from your harder setting. Edited October 7, 2015 by cottoneyej31 | |} ---- ---- Come to think of it, this is true. They pulled the plug pronto on that auto game when it wasn't doing well, and they pulled the plug on a venerable game that was doing fine financially, just because it didn't fit their "plans" (City of Heroes). They're pretty ruthless. So yeah, because of this, I'm inclined to say that while it's great that WS has these hardcore elements, it would probably be wise to have a difficulty slider with lesser rewards so that there's content casuals can play more relaxedly and get the gist of, albeit with lesser rewards. I have a feeling it's already been uncharacteristically generous of NCSoft to have let this go on as long as it has, if it's a repeat performance, they probably won't be so indulgent going forward. At best it's going to mean more casual content and more lockboxey type things, at worst they could just pull the plug. | |} ---- Eh in my opinion the protostar academy is great at explaining the basics of group content. It holds your hand for the first couple of bosses telling you exactly what to do and gradually removes the training wheel until you manage Wrathbone with no real guidance. You die a couple of times, but that's part of the learning experience. Communicate with your group when you're not sure what's going wrong, or your teammates are struggling and you think you got the hang of it, it's all about helping each other figure it out! Seriously academy is awesome, mad props to carbine for making it. Just nerf the veteran version a little please. :wacko: Edited October 7, 2015 by Jelletje | |} ---- ---- This is highly subjective though as I and many others don't find Vet Dungeons hard. I mean they are not easy but they are very manageable. And if they'd be any easier, especially after you've learnt the tactics there is just no reason at all to do them. I just don't understand why Dungeons can't be something you work towards as you work towards Raids. You have a lot of things to do before you enter Dungeons anyway. Like dailys, reputation farm, shiphands, adventures, crafting etc... The only way they could make it work would be to make Vet Dungeons harder (for us that think they are super easy at this point) and make a level 50 normal version of them all. If people now think that Vet Dungeons are so hard it's just impossible to learn them... | |} ---- ----